saving you
by MushuThePowerful
Summary: Trip gets a Call late one night from Izzy that scares him half to death. then she shows up on his door step beat up. can trip save her from her problems? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all so I really hope you guys like it. This is my first im in the band fanfiction so RandR even flames are ok. **

**Prologue **

(Trip's pov)

I was hanging around his house. For the first time in months no one was home. Mom was at dentil conventions for the whole weekend and the guys were out celebrating Derek's somewhere and wouldn't be back till god knows when. Just certainly not tonight. It was a little past midnight and I was actually a little bored. I had already watched the TV for hours, and I played the guitar until basically my fingers fell off. And now I was pigging out on any junk food I could get my hands on. I was just about to sit down to watch yet another episode of what ever was on when I got a phone call.

I answered it wondering who the hell was calling me at 12:15 but answered it anyway. "Hello" I asked "Trip?" the girl on the other line sounded terrified. "Izzy is that you?" I asked a little scared of what she was going to say. "Trip please help me im so scared." She said. "Ok Izzy what's going on?" I asked actually worried now. "Tripp im in troubl-" and that's when the phone went dead. "Izzy?" I screamed. "IZZY" but there was no reply. After that I tried calling her nonstop for hours but it just went straight to voice mail. I was about to go look for her when there was a week nock in my door. I opened it and Izzy fell into my arms. "Izzy" I whispered. She seemed to be unconscious but that wasn't the part that worried me. What did was the way she looked. Her normally curly brown hair had streaks of blood in it. She had a large cut on her forehead, and her clothes were ripped. She was also bleeding from several cuts. "What happened to you?" I asked as I carried her to the couch. She seemed to hear me because before she passed out again she said in a begging tone: "please don't let them get me."

**Ok I know it was short but its just the prologue anyway please RandR and ill try to update soon. Ttyl.**


	2. just for a second

**Hey guys so this is my second chapter I hope you guys like it. And I know I made some spelling mistakes and I am really sorry about that. Please forgive and RandR. And If any ideas please PLEASE tell me and thanks.**

(Tripp's pov)

I was freaking out. Izzy woke up only a couple of minutes after she past out which was good but she looked at me for five seconds then burst into tears. It was weird to see her in hysterics. In all my life of knowing her this was the second time she had cried. The first time was when they were really young and all the boys were making fun of me for having a friend that's a girl. So because I wanted to fit in I told her I didn't want to be friends anymore. I remember she stepped on my feet so hard I was seeing stars and slapped me. I saw her walking away balling. But all the guys where happy with me. That fight lasted about a day because the next time I saw her we both acted like nothing had happened.

Now where were we? Her crying and slightly bleeding in my arms. I had tried asking her questions but it only made her cry more. Finally she subsided and I held her tight in my arms. She lifted her heads so we where at eyes level. We where so close to each other I could smell her breath. For one second I forgot everything. I forgot she was hurt, I forgot all my questions, I even couldn't remember my own night. Then she pulled away from me and all my questions returned.

"Izz" I said. Trying to keep my self-calm. She started to shake her head trying to block out the images. I knew she really didn't want to talk about it so I asked a different question. "Should I take you to a doctor?" she really looked like she could use one. "No Trip their only ask questions I wont answer." "ok and I may have one too." I answer a little annoyed. "Trip please don't I can't-" but I cut her off. "Izzy just tell me what happened. "Trip." She started. "im in trouble."

"I got that." I said. She smiled a little and suddenly the room got a little brighter. "Trip you need to understand that-" but she stopped talking. I didn't get why at first, but then I saw it. Her nose was bleeding. Now normally this wouldn't be a problem. But Izzy has never had a nosebleed in her life. And if she was having one now it was very bad news.

"Tripp." She said softly. "Im scared." "Don't be," I said. "Its just a little nosebleed. She started to sway where she sta. so I put my arms on her shoulders. "Stay with me." She whispered. Then she went limp in my arms. "Oh god Izzy? IZZY? Please wake up." But she didn't move. I picked her up and ran to the car. Still Izzy didn't wake up. I put her in the car got in myself and drove to the hospital. "please let her be ok." I whispered to myself. "Please."

**So that's that I know the chapters are small ill try to make them longer. Please RandR ttly**


End file.
